Becoming the Prey
by PrincessManaofEgypt
Summary: Katniss and Peeta both escaped the Quarter Quell. Katniss begins to believe everything is alright until she realizes that Gale had been captured and taken to the capitol. Will Katniss save Gale? Or will the hunter become the prey? GalexKatniss
1. Taken

Katniss's POV

Everyone my senses were foggy. I could barely even think straight, let alone get out of whatever was holding me down. I felt something soft grab what I think is my hand. It is hard to tell. The soft feeling stayed until my eyes decided to let me see light again. Then I saw the bright face of Peeta Mellark smiling down at me. Did we escape the capitol? Are we both trapped inside the capitol? Are we waiting for our deaths to be shown to everyone in Panem, in all their bloody and grotesque glory? But they would never grant Peeta the privilege to come check on me. They would leave him to his thoughts, leading him to believe I was dying a slow, painful death. I felt my ears pop and my deafness began to fade. I forced myself to speak. It kinda hurt.

"Are we…at the capitol?" I strained out.

He simply shook his head with the warm smile that always made things seem better. I figured after a while I would be able to do something phenomenal, like sit up. I leaned my head up and saw the thing clinging to my hand was Peeta. Not surprising, but whatever drugs were pumping through my body, it wasn't very fun. My thoughts ran together, and Peeta's smile would change to a worried expression as I began to giggle uncontrollably. What embarrassed me was how I would go on and on to him about how I love him in a slurred, drugged voice that didn't sound like me. Soon the drug wore off, and I noticed Haymitch's face hovering above me.

"How you doing, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess." I said. "How did we escape?"

"The capitol had a mole, or a lot of moles." He said. "Plutarch was one of them, we are safe now."

"Anything else happen?" I asked. "What about District twelve? My mom, Prim!"

"They are fine, but Distri-"

"What happened?" I screamed.

"Katniss, it is gone. District twelve is destroyed." Said Peeta softly, clutching my hand tightly. I felt my heart nearly stop, it was just like District thirteen.

"Where is my family?" I asked.

"In District thirteen." Said Haymitch. I widened my eyes. Then I remembered. Gale. Was he okay? They would've told me if Gale was alright, there was something they were hiding from me.

"What about Gale?" I asked worried. Peeta and Haymitch's faces lost their color, making my hope diminish into nothing.

"They took him…before the bombings they took Gale to the capitol." said Peeta, nearly in a whisper.

If I thought that the news of my home was crushing, this felt like tons and tons of brick falling on top of me. I slapped Haymitch across the face, and stopped myself from doing the same to Peeta. I was just so furious that they could let Gale be taken! Gale is now being tortured because he is connected to me.

"This was broadcasted this morning." said Haymitch flicking on a TV across the room.

I saw Caeser Flickerman appear in his normal outrageous attire, sitting with none other than Gale Hawthorne. He looked okay, his dark hair was kinda hanging in his face. Dark circles hung under his eyes from lack of sleep, but he still looked his handsome self.

"_I am sitting with Katniss Everdeen's 'cousin' or that was what we've been told." He said smirking. "We have a few questions for you Gale." I felt proud of him, the way he was glaring at Caeser and the cameras. But defiance would only make everything worse, but seeing Gale break down isn't something any could ever imagine. "So, what was running through your mind when you first heard about the Starcrossed Lovers?"_

"_I felt fine." He replied. "How else should I feel?"_

"_Gale, we are barely buying your story about Katniss and you being related, tell the truth." He said._

"_It doesn't matter what I say. You won't stop until you've got something to use against Katniss and Peeta and I refuse to give you that satisfaction." He replied in a cold voice. _

"Gale.." I whimpered seeing this wasn't going to be good for him. I felt Peeta's soft hand once again upon mine, I didn't push it away. I knew I would need it.

"_So, what are your feelings for Katniss?" asked Ceaser._

Gale began to try and stand up but something held him down. Katniss then noticed the silver bands around his arms and legs holding him to the chair. He must have not agreed to the interview.

"_I love her as any cousin would." He growled, he laid his back against the chair acting as if he were bored and had something better to do. "Is this almost finished?"_

"_Yes, we are done." said Caeser sounding sad. The television faded slowly, but the sound did not. Gale's protests against whatever was trying to move him rang through my ears.._

"_Let me go! Keep that thing away from me! UGH!" _

The broadcast ended in Gale's screams.


	2. Never give in

Gale's POV

"You are quite a handful, Mr. Hawthorne." Sneered a voice that I've grown a deep hatred for. "You are only making things worse." President Snow stood over me, smirking as if he had won the victory. Like he thinks I'm at my breaking point. He is mistaken. I want to yell, tell him I will never surrender and the rebellion will prevail. But a gag prevented any response. All I could manage were muffled growls. I felt like I was losing blood fast from the cuts they just made, and my bound hands did not allow me to attempt to make it stop. But knowing the capitol they would make sure I didn't die until they got what they needed.

"Gale, if you will just tell us where they took Katniss then we will gladly return you to her. What is the term… 'Kissing Cousins'?" He said with a chuckle. I growled again. Like I would believe him, even if I did know something, I wouldn't tell them. I do remember faintly something Haymitch told me.

_Flashback_

"_Haymitch, please make sure she doesn't die." I said barely above a whisper. I had to come see Haymitch before Katniss went back into the Quarter Quell. I was glad I was able to catch him while he was sober. _

"_It's her own choice, but you might need to watch yourself." He replied._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_It is highly likely you will need to take Peeta and Katniss's family's to safety. I don't want to tell you too much, but remember thirteen." _

_End_

What could he mean? Possibly District thirteen? I felt myself being dragged back into that horrid room. I was once again placed on a cold hospital bed. It is very ironic, hospitals are supposed to make you feel better. Not give you excruciating pain. My stomach grumbled, They fed me a week ago. I am getting skinnier every day, not like I wasn't already skinny enough. But I can handle hunger; I've done it for so long.

"Proceed." Said Snow. Once before I felt scalpels scraping along my skin, opening old scars and stitched up cuts. They tried that, electrocuting me, cutting off my breathing, and trapping me in a small room with high pitched sounds bouncing around. But I never broke. Once they were done with me, I was literally thrown into my prison. They removed my bonds and my gag, and threw me some food. It wasn't much, just a dried up biscuit and a mug of dirty water, but I'm not very picky. I forced myself to sit up and eat no matter how painful it was. I took a small bite, savoring it when I heard a tiny whimper next to me.

"F-f-food." She strained. I recognized her, it was Johanna. A Hunger Games victor, she must have been a part of the rebellion. I felt a pang of guilt; she looked even skinnier than me which was saying something.

"Here you go." I forced myself to give her the remainder of my food. I gave myself a sip of the water and slipped it to her through the bars. I felt a little better after resting. The capitol doctors had come and patched me up to keep me from bleeding to death. Then to my misfortune a pair of Capitol men appeared and dragged me by my hair down the corridors. I closed my eyes and waited for our arrival. I was pushed into a chair, and strapped in tight. I popped my eyes to see I was once again on the stage but instead of Caesar it was President Snow sitting across from me.

"Well, Mr. Hawthorne. Are you enjoying your stay at the capitol?" asked Snow with a sneer. I replied with a glare and leaned my head back again. I haven't been granted a mirror but I know I must look like a wreck. It's been a while since I've been in something comfortable and I was resisting the urge to fall asleep. "Now do you have anything you wish to tell Miss Everdeen and Mr. Mellark?"

"I turned my attention to the cameras. "Katniss..Peeta..Don't you even think about giving up. I'm fine, you've got bigger problems than me."

"I see you are not on board with us quite yet." Said Snow smugly.

"Yet? I will never be on board! Never!" I snapped. I was going to pay for that later, but it was worth it. To see the shocked faces of those pompous airheads who call this wretched city their home. My stomach began to rumble again, I then saw Snow shove a tray my way.

"Please, as a gift of my hospitality." He sneered. I turned my head away and refused, it likely had some capitol concoction that forced me to tell the truth. But what truth was there to tell? All I knew was Haymitch telling me thirteen. But they might force me to make a confession of my love for Katniss, which I truly held. I love her with all my heart and I am so glad I'm the one here and not her.

"Don't even try and make it seem you are treating me like a guest." I snarled, and looked away from the food. I tried to push away the alluring aroma of the morsels but it was really hard. I turned straight towards the cameras, and gave a determined glare to whoever was watching. "Katniss…I know you are safe and I don't want it any other way. Now don't you dare even think about giving yourself up for me, fight the capitol and win. Because I know you can. You are the spark that we need!" I said quickly, before I felt a pairing of strong hands around my mouth. I then noticed the cameras were still on.

"Such a pity…" jeered Snow, rising from his chair. "If you would have only cooperated."

One of his goons held a knife dangerously close to my eye, but I didn't dare flinch. They pressed down on my forehead and began to drag it across my skin. They used enough pressure to pierce the already delicate skin from past torture. My blood began to pour over my eyes, I saw then Snow take a bow to the crowd.

"This will be the end of our broadcast, . I know you are watching, how much longer can Gale take this? No one can take it forever." Sneered Snow, he walked over to me and took a hold of my hair. "You would want his handsome face permanently damaged?"

Then the cameras shut off, and I was once again dragged back to my cell.

Katniss's POV

The air felt cold, I was sitting in Peeta's arms…broken. I miss Gale so much. It has been a week since I found out he was taken, I am planning to go back to District twelve. But it would be very dangerous. Yes, I would have the rebellion's protection, but I never feel very safe unless I know Gale has my back. Something I always took for granted until it wasn't there. In the Hunger Games I knew Gale was back home and safe. His protection shaded over me, not for myself but for my family. I knew he would not let them starve and that was enough to make me feel safe. But now Gale has been taken from me, instead of vice versa. He isn't protecting me or anyone. He is helpless for the first time in his life. No that's not true, he was helpless to save himself when he was whipped for killing a turkey. He can't protect me now. No, I was wrong again. Gale is protecting me by taking the lashes for me. My door slides open, my eyes adjusted to the light pouring in. I noticed Finnick rushing into the room.

"Katniss, it's Gale! He on another broadcast!" he exclaimed. Next thing I knew, I was running with Finnick towards the control room. Peeta was trailing along and the only reason I hadn't passed Finnick was because I still didn't know my way around that great. We arrived and I saw the Capitol's seal upon the screen, and Coin standing with Haymitch.

"Katniss, we think you better see this." Said Haymitch solemnly. The seal faded and I saw Snow sitting crossed legged smiling..at me. My heart sank when I saw Gale. His face had bruises, his eyes were hollow, and he looked even skinnier than when he was in District twelve. That was saying something. They had him still dressed in the very clothes he was taken in. His hair hung in his face, and his skin looked sickly pale. I nearly cried at the scars running over his neck, cheek, and whatever skin I could see on his lower body. Gale's eyes looked shocked at the sight of Snow, he must have expected Caeser. I heard Snow begin taunting Gale, asking if he was enjoying his stay. I smiled on the inside when Gale shot him a glare that has sent many bullies at school running. But President Snow wasn't an insecure teenager.

"That boy is digging his own grave." I heard someone say behind me.

Peeta spoke up. "I think it is brave of him."

"Yes it is brave, but it is suicide. A rather foolish move." said Coin walking up behind them.

"Do you realize how ungrateful you sound?" I growled. "He is taking the pain for me and Peeta, and you are calling him foolish?" How could anyone say something like that? If Gale had cowered down they would call him a coward, but now they call him a fool. People can be so ungrateful.

"Katniss is right." Said Finnick, behind me.

President Snow asked him he wanted to say something to me and Peeta. Gale turned his still handsome face to the cameras. His face could only be described in one word. Defiance. That word is a death sentence in Panem. Gale once again told us not to give up for his sake. Snow retorted a comment sending Gale on a rampage. I'm proud of Gale for keeping his anger under control this whole time, but I'm astounded he kept it cool until now. He knew what was at stake.

I ran to the monitor when I saw the bulky capitol guys creeping up behind Gale. I reached up and touched Gale, as if I could pull him to safety through the screen. I screamed as they clamped their hands over his mouth, cutting off his speech. Why were the cameras not shutting off? Obviously they had shut Gale up because he was going too far. That should mean they were done. Snow rose from his chair and taunted Gale again. I pushed away the tears not allowing anyone here to see me cry, but I did scream when the Capitol men sliced across Gale forehead with a knife. Pools of Gale's blood poured over his eyes. But he didn't cry out. Snow held his victorious complexion but I knew he was seething with anger. Then I noticed that Snow was talking to me.

"_That will be the end of our broadcast, Mrs. Everdeen.I know you are watching, how much longer can Gale take this? No one can take it forever." _

He walked over to Gale, I was so proud of him. I know his head wound must hurt but he acted like he never got it. But that must be nothing compared to what else he has had to endure. Snow took a handful of Gale's hair, but Gale simply glared back. I could see the hatred in his eyes. Snow made another comment but his last words still rang in my ears. 'No one can take it forever.'

Not even superhuman Gale can. Not even Gale who never backs down. How did this happen? How did the hunter become the prey? If I cannot save Gale in time, they will figure out he knows nothing and kill him. Or try and lure me in. Even if I tried to turn myself in Peeta and everyone else wouldn't allow it. I wondered if Peeta felt as guilty as me. Even though it is more my fault, Peeta is the type who would blame himself. See that if he had let them take him, there would be no need to take Gale. I wish I knew how the Capitol took Gale. Was he with his family? Was he in the woods? Was he simply walking through District Twelve? Gale must truly be a handful. He is the poster child of rebellion. The broadcast ended showing the capitol's emblem and fading to black. I turned back to everyone in the control. I must have made quite a scene, everyone had worried expression on their face. Except for Coin.

"Katniss.." Peeta approached me. I knew he must feel hurt, as if I just proved I love Gale more than him. I honestly do not know who I love more. No. Gale is my best friend…I think. We have kissed before. But…no sparks. Maybe they were there, just snuffed out by our friendship. I've had sparks with Peeta before, but before I met Peeta there were few people I would take a bullet for. Of course Prim, my mother…and Gale. I haven't faced Gale's family yet. I'm such a coward. I'm hiding in this underground prison and he is experiencing pain far beyond the mind's comprehension. Peeta tried to pull me into a hug, but I pushed him away. A pathway cleared as I made my way through the crowd out of the room, I found a small room where I hoped no one would find me. A curled myself up in a ball and let my emotions take control. Like Snow said…_No one can take it forever. _I can't take it forever. Gale as a hostage was my torture, and it was getting to me. I don't care how many Districts were on our side. I don't care how well any of our attacks go. I don't care how well we are progressing. I am losing to Snow. No matter how many missiles, bombs, and other items of destruction we have. As long as the capitol has Gale in their clutches, I am losing the war.


	3. Mind tricks

Thanks for all the reviews this has been getting! Here is the update you wanted and took 40 forever for my lazy butt to make.

Katniss's POV

Destruction and Suffering. Is that all the Capitol is capable of? I stood before my demolished abode, and feeling where I once slept before the games. Memories came flooding back to my mind. I walked out of my old home, I shifted my way through the ash. I caught a glimpse of the victor's village. Untouched. I remembered I need to retrieve a few items from there, but after I make a quick visit. I found my way to Gale's home. I pushed away tears at the thought of him. It has been a week since the broadcast and Gale could be dead. My best friend could be dead. I made my way to the corner of the home where I knew Gale slept. He didn't have much. Often when it was very cold he would give up his blanket to one of his siblings. I sat myself down on the pile of ash which was once his cot. I brushed away a tear falling down my cheek, I would not cry here. I knew the rebels could hear my every word and sound. They were watching me, ready to swoop down and save their Mockingjay.

"_Katniss? Is everything okay?" _asked Peeta, through one of their new gadgets.

"I'm fine.." I said barely above a whisper, and left Gale home. I made my way to the town square; I knew I was standing near the place where Gale was whipped senseless. I squatted down feeling the ground, like I could still find Gale's blood to still be here. Just because he wanted his family not to starve, they spilt his blood in front of all of District Twelve. I'm glad he was quick enough to come up with a good lie. What if they had known he had actually hunted it? He wouldn't be getting tortured right now. I lifted myself up and walked towards the Victor's Village. I entered my glorious home, my prize for killing. As I enter I hear a hiss, I turn to see Buttercup. Still hideous. I walked up the stairs and entered my room, I looked around for my game bag but I found something else. A photo album.

The front said 'Best Friends Forever' and it was covered in fake paper flowers. Did my mother take up a new hobby? My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I opened it. It was picture after picture of Gale. A page showed him hunting in the woods. It showed him in the Hob. It showed him sitting with his family. I knew that look on his face. He didn't have any food for them that night. Then there was one of him tickling Posy, and one of her kissing him on the cheek. The next page showed when they took him. It was in his home, I could see Posy begging for them to release Gale. Gale had a furious look on his face. His mother was on her knees crying his other siblings. I cringed when I saw the picture of him being dragged through the streets. I could see Rory holding Posy, keeping her from going after Gale. A page showed him being transported to the Capitol. A pale cell with Gale lying with his hands bound behind his back. For the first few pictures it was just him laying knocked out. Then it showed him thrashing around in his cell, trying to breaking the bonds hold his hand behind his back. It also showed him being beat senseless for his commotion. Then the last page. His torture. He was being cut, stretched, electrocuted, drowned, beaten, and attempted to be driven mad by sounds. I nearly gagged, but instead I let out an ear splitting scream.

"Katniss! What is going on?" Peeta's voice said in my ear. I began ripping the book apart throwing the pieces against the wall, screaming my head off. I grabbed one it had President Snow standing over Gale with a whip in his hands. I threw it to the ground and stomped on it furiously and screamed again.

"Gale! Those monsters! The pictures!" I was losing my sanity fast. I rammed my back into a wall and slid down into a sitting position. I clutched my head and screamed Gale's name.

"Calm down, come outside and we will pick you up." He spoke calmly and soothing. But it wasn't helping!

_Calm down, Catnip._

Was that Gale's voice in my head. I know that hearing voices in my head should freak me out, but it actually helped.

I inhaled and exhaled and then I found enough strength to look at the pictures again. I quickly found one picture of Gale unharmed. Thankfully it wasn't the bad ones. He was sitting on a rock leaning against a tree, the sun was hitting nicely against his skin and his hair was tousled in wild yet cute way. He looked stunning as usual. I never thought about how much I really needed him. I smiled at it weakly and tucked it into my pocket.

"I'm coming." I whispered.

"Katniss? What happened in there?" asked Haymitch. Peeta sat next to me in a chair while I tried to think of a way to start. We were on our way back to District Thirteen, and air travel didn't help the condition of my nerves.

"I walked into my home in the Victor's Village and I found a photo album." I said. I pulled out the picture of Gale I had. Haymitch took it and examined it. "It is obviously from the Capitol, who else would create a whole photo album of Gale and set it up so I saw it."

"Katniss, you were screaming bloody murder. What else was in it?" asked Peeta.

"They showed it." I said.

"They showed what?" asked Finnick who had been standing behind me listening.

"They showed them torturing him." I said barley above a whisper. "They are killing him. They don't want information. They just want me to see him suffer. I have to turn myself in."

"No, Katniss." Snapped Peeta. "Gale wouldn't want you to. I understand you care about Gale, but I can't lose you."

"He's right." Said Haymitch. "He would want you to play your role as the Mockingjay." I placed my head in my hands and was silent for the rest of the trip.

Gale's POV

_Don't give up. _

_You have to protect her._

_Don't give in._

I keep repeating it to myself. Why am I not dead yet? Snow must be making sure I don't die, but also making sure that no matter how I comfort myself the pain won't subside.

I should be dead, but something inside me says it isn't time. I want to see Katniss's face one last time. I want to tell her how I feel. I want to hold her in my arms.

If I'm going to risk getting shot for hunting, I'm not going to die for the Capitol's amusement.

My hands are bound tightly behind my back so I can't share my food with Johanna anymore. The tight cuffs cut into my skin like a razor making movement unbearable.

I felt myself being lifted up onto a stretcher by strong hands of Capitol soldiers. They un-cuffed my hands but they quickly buckled them down to the stretcher and did the same with my ankles. They began rolling me I turned my head to see Johanna looking worried for me. I mouthed; _I'll be okay, _to her. She nodded and smiled. Having her around actually helped a lot get through all this, we talk each night and sometimes when nobody is around play games, like thumb-wars or rock paper scissors. When you are stuck in a Capitol prison any entertainment is wonderful.

They rolled me out of the prison and into the hospital room where most of the torture took place. I glared as President Snow waltzed in smiling.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Hawthorne." He said. I didn't answer. "Tell me, ready to give Katniss you huge plea to rescue you?"

"I'll kill myself before I do that." I rasped out. Snow looked a little disgruntled.

"So be it. Either you are going to do it willingly or not." He said. One of the doctors removed my shirt.

"This one grew up in all the right places." Said a woman doctor smirked running a hand over my cheek. She was one I hadn't seen before. She lowered a scalpel to one of my pecks. She slowly sliced it into my skin cutting in a pattern. I bit my lips keeping from a scream from escaping my lips, which was really hard. The way she was cutting in curves and taking her time(which also made it hurt worse)indicated she was carving words into my skin. She finally pulled the scalpel out of my chest and smiled at her handy work. "Look!" she held up a mirror and showed me where she had carved clean into my skin, '_Property of the Capitol'._

I glared at her. She simply stepped aside and let someone else closer holding was looked like a branding tool with the Capitol's symbol on it, fully heated. I gulped and bit my lips so hard it began to bleed. I couldn't hold back the scream as the brand seared into my side. The smell of burning flesh filled my nose. Finally they pulled away from of course the clean burn was there, marking me.

"Last chance. Ask Katniss to save you." Said Snow glaring at me.

"Are you finally going to kill me?" I asked smirking.

"Worse." He said with a twisted grin setting upon his face. My blood ran cold.

My bed was pulled into a sitting position and one of the doctors gripped by jaw and jammed a syringe into my neck pumping a red liquid into my body.

"You are ours." Said President Snow before my mind slipped away.

Katniss's POV

Looking at the wasteland that was once District 8 I held back a tear that threatened to roll down my face. It has been exactly a month since Gale was taken. He must be in so much pain.

Peeta put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. My love for Peeta has changed. He still professes he loves me but I seem to feel more of a sisterly love towards him like I used to with Gale. I never thought about the lengths Gale would go to protect me. Peeta has done that time and time over but Gale is a different story. He has always been there, took on the responsibility of taking care of my family and his family when I was gone, and now being tortured for my sake.

"Katniss…" He said. I moved away but a loud explosion caught my attention. I felt Peeta pushed me down and use himself as a shield. I could see one of the buildings collapsing taking lives with it.

Soldiers were headed our way. Not that many. How odd, the Capitol was smart enough to know we could take down that many. I drew my bow and arrow and pointed to the front. I fired hitting a soldier in the shoulder he fell to the ground. The others scattered and began fighting our own.

"Let me go check if he is dead." I said to Peeta. He nodded and tried to think of a way to contribute to the fight.

I couldn't take this chance. Perhaps he was a general that we could bargain for Gale. Maybe he was so important that with him as hostage Gale would be returned to us alive. I saw the chaos was far from me and kneeled down next to the groaning soldier. The soldier stood up and ripped out the arrow. I couldn't see who he was through his helmet but if he was leading the attack he must be important.

I drew another arrow. "Don't move or this one will go through your heart."

"Oh, you just enjoy shooting that thing around don't you." said a familiar voice. No it can't be.

"Show yourself!" I yelled. He just stood there. The wound had opened up even more from where he had to pull it out so fighting me would only end in his death and he knew it. "Show your face or I shoot!"

"Fine..Catnip…"

"No.."

My heart nearly stopped right there as he removed his helmet.

It was Gale.


	4. Can you be saved?

VOILA! Finally got this chapter up and hopefully this whole story will be through soon enough! I love all of you reviewers and you are my motivation! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Katniss's POV

This isn't right. Gale would never betray me.

After the battle, the soldiers had been dealt with and Gale had been taken prisoner by the Rebels. We are now back in District Thirteen waiting for what the doctors had to say about Gale. After they knocked Gale out on the battle field and loaded him into a chopper we had the Doctors see all the damage done to him.

So many scars and burns littered his muscled yet starved looking body. But what horrified me the most was in jagged letters was '_Property of the Capitol' _carved into his chest. Now even if we get past this drama Gale will always have those scars to remind him of his time with the Capitol.

Peeta was sitting next to me in a hospital bench where I could see through a window Gale sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed but you could see the leather straps on his wrists saying he was a criminal in a fraction of the Rebels eyes.

"Gale?"

I wanted to cry as Posy's small figure walked in and looked through the glass. Gale's chest was bare so she could see his injuries.

"Gale!" she cried. Rory and Vick had already come by with their mother. They said they didn't want Posy to see Gale in this form but she must have snuck away. I can't say I blame her. What little sister wouldn't want to see her big brother knowing he was here? She had no idea how bad it was. "No! Gale!"

I leapt up from the bench and wrapped Posy in my arms. She cried into my shoulder.

"Why Katniss?!" she cried. I feared she was asking me 'Why would you let this happen?'. But thankfully that wasn't what she was thinking. "Why would they hurt Gale like this?!"

"Nobody knows." I lied. I know exactly why. So I could feel the deep guilt and pain in my heart that I feel right now holding Gale's sobbing sister while he lies in a hospital bed brainwashed by the Captiol.

I saw a doctor walking towards us. I placed Posy on the bench with Peeta and let her cry into his arm while I talked to the doctor. The doctor's face looked perplexed as he came to me holding a clipboard.

"We've ran some tests and we did find something strange with his brain." He said. "Look at these x-rays."

He held an x-ray of Gale's brain in front of me. His brain looked like a section of it was darkened by something.

"Is it some kind of infection the Capitol forced on him?" I asked.

"We don't know but now we do have hope that his defection was not by his own free will." He said. "But no scientific proof yet."

I nodded. This was good news. It may not get Gale off the hook completely but it was getting there.

"Is his family allowed to see him?" I asked.

"Coin's only orders was that he stay restrained." He said. I looked over and saw that Gale was beginning to wake up. He began furiously pulling at his restraints. I wasn't sure if he couldn't break them himself.

"Thank you…" I said. I turned and saw his mother walking with Rory and Vick.

"Katniss?" she called running to me. "Have you seen Posy?"

I pointed to her still sobbing into Peeta's chest who now was rubbing circles on her back.

"Posy! I told you not to come!" she snapped. She turned her face to her and run to her and began sobbing against her mother.

"I'm sorry.." She said between sobs. "But I…had to..see him."

She sighed and picked Posy up. "I understand Posy…let's go see him.."

"May I come with you?" I asked.

"Sure Katniss." She said smiling at me. "I'm sure Gale will be glad to see you."

They must have not informed them about the reason behind the restraints. I began to tell them."Listen there is something.."

But before I could explain they were walking towards his room. I quickly followed behind them.

Gale's face looked at me with absolute fury. "You!" he yelled. "What do you want?!"

"Gale?" asked Posy. He looked confused at his family.

"Gale.." said his mother cupping his cheek. "It's okay..you are safe now."

"Who are you?"

His mother looked stricken with horror. Posy was still clueless but Rory and Vick looked just as horrified as his mother.

"Silly you!" said Posy now recovered from her break down. "You know who we are!"

"Actually I've never met you." He said. It hurt my heart so much to watch this. "And Katniss! You have a lot of nerve coming here!"

"She is your friend!" shouted Rory.

"No she isn't! She is my worst enemy!" he yelled.

Posy began to have tears roll down her face again. "Gale…you are scaring me.."

"Stop speaking to me like you know me!" he shouted making Posy recoil.

"Stop this madness!" shouted his mother with tears furiously flooding from her eyes. "I am your mother! She is your sister! They are your brothers! You know us! You lived in District 12 with us your whole life!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "My mother is dead. I was raised in the Capitol as a soldier."

"The Capitol has done something to him." I spoke up. Their grief stricken faces whirled towards me. "His brains had dark spots in it making it a possible reason behind this that the Capitol did something to make him have different memories…. May I speak with him alone?"

"No!" screamed Posy. "I have to convince him who I am!" I winced as her shrill voice filled the room.

"Sure Katniss.." whispered his mother wiping away tears. She escorted her kids out and left be alone with Gale. I could still hear Posy's protests.

I turned to him and took a seat in a chair next to him. "Gale…what have they done to you?"

"Stop speaking to me so formally..like you actually know me." He said. "You have no clue how much I hate you."

"You don't hate me, you hate the Capitol." I said softly.

"Me? Hate the Capitol? The Capitol saved me after a small rebel group killed my mother. The Capitol took me in and trained me to be a soldier." He said still looking at her with disgust filled eyes. Eyes that used to look at her with love.

I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't take Gale not knowing me. He is **MY **best friend and I am not letting the Capitol take that away too!

"No!" I shouted. "You are Gale Hawthorne! The boy I met in the woods! The boy who risked everything so his family could eat! The boy who bared the wrath of the Capitol for me! The boy I love!"

Without thinking, I crashed my lips against his. For the first time ever since kissing Peeta in the arena, I felt sparks of something true. It felt right. It's like they say, you don't know what you have until it's gone and now I know what it means. Not having Gale around was like losing a part of me and now I realize how much I need him. I love him.

I pulled away and his face was confused but suddenly a smirk spread across his handsome features.

"The feelings are not mutual and I think you have some explaining to do, '_starcrossed lover'." _

I turned to see Peeta standing in the door way.

He had seen everything.

Peeta looked at me with his mouth and I could see tear prickling his eyes. He turned and walked out of the hospital room.

"Peeta!" I called. I ran after him and caught his wrist just as he was about to leave the hospital wing.

"So.." he began. "..It really was just a act to stay alive."

"Peeta.." I said. "I'm sorry but….I'm so confused right now. I love you but…I love Gale too."

Peeta snatched his wrist away. "Well, to be honest with you I don't think Gale feels the same way. He is a traitor Katniss and you have to except that."

"The Capitol did something to him!" I shouted. "He wouldn't betray me!"

Peeta looked at her sadly. "Katniss, he was put through hell...it's likely he really did give in to the Capitol and you just don't want to believe it."

I snapped. I grabbed his wrist and pinned it behind and slammed him into the wall.

"You shut your mouth!" I screamed. "You just shut up! You don't know him like I do!" I felt someone grabbing my waist and pulling off him. "Let me go!"

It was Finnick. "Katniss! Calm down!"

Peeta looked shocked. I felt a clench of guilt but still, nobody deserves to talk about Gale like that.

I began to yell at him again. "He didn't take that torture for me alone! He took it for you too!"

Peeta now looked crushed with guilt.

"Katniss!" shouted Haymitch who was running towards me. "You need to calm down!"

"Gale is not a traitor!" I screamed with tears running down my face. My knees buckled underneath me and Finnick released me. I fell to my knees and bent my face over and let my tears fall silently.

Peeta kneeled in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry but…Katniss I love you and I don't want you chasing after a lost cause."

"He isn't a lost cause." I said firmly. "I don't care what anyone says. Gale Hawthorne would never do this and I won't rest until I bring the real Gale back."

I stood up and swiftly walked away from them but Haymitch followed closely.

"What are you doing?" he asked snappishly.

"Defending my friend." I snapped.

"You think that there were not surveillance cameras in Gale's room?" Haymitch said stepping in front of her. "You and Peeta are the symbols of the rebellion so kissing another boy isn't helping our cause."

"What does it matter now if Peeta and I convince everyone we are madly in love? It isn't like everyone in Panem saw it. Why should I not express how I feel?" I said.

"What has happened to change how you feel about these boys?" Haymitch asked.

I stood up straight. "The fire with Peeta has died out….and somehow sparks have begun to fly between me and Gale."

Sad ending I know! THIS WAS NOT A PEETA BASHING! I just don't enjoy Katniss/Peeta all that much. I JUST WUV GALE! So, I hope this story doesn't just go down the drain because of the Katniss/Peeta break up but hopefully us Gale fans will love it!

Also, I will try and finish this up soon since I've kept you all waiting long enough for this chapter but yes, this will end in Katniss/Gale. But how Katniss saves Gale is still a mystery..that is..if she is able to save Gale at all?


	5. Be Strong

_I was back home. In my bed, I was shocked to see Gale walk into the room and plant a light kiss onto my forehead. _

"_Morning Catnip." He said. I sat there wide-eyed. Prim ran in with basket of flowers and handed one to Gale. His handsome gave her a smile and ruffled her hair….like my dad used to do to me._

"_I'm so excited about your wedding!" Prim squealed. Wedding? Between me and Gale? My mother walked in with a smile on her face. "I can be the flower girl right?" Prim asked with great enthusiasm. _

_Gale smiled and hugged her close. "Of course you can." He said with one of his dazzling smiles._

_This was what I wanted. A life without the games. A life with Gale, the real Gale. This was perfect. Too perfect. I felt like it could be snatched away in a blink of an eye. Sure enough…._

_Suddenly, everything flashed white and I was suddenly on my knees in the middle of the arena. The first one I was in, I was back in the Games. I looked around franticly and gasped to see Gale standing there with gun in his hand._

_His face only held one emotion. Hatred._

"_None of this would have happened to me if it were not for you.." His words pierced my mind like a knife. "…I am ending it. If you die everyone's suffering ends including mine.."_

_I didn't even have enough time to tell him to stop, he pulled the trigger._

I sat up in bed panting. It was dream. A dream about what I wanted and also what I fear. I want to be normal and live a life with who I love, but the games and the Capitol..as long as they endure I'll never have that.

I quickly got dressed and went to the hospital wing. It was three o'clock in the morning but I didn't care, I didn't feel like I can sleep well again without seeing Gale. I was about to walk past the window where you could Gale from the outside, but I stopped when I heard voices.

"What do you want?" Gale's voice said. Katniss thought he might be talking to her but realized he was talking to someone else. She peered inside. Peeta was in there with him.

"To talk." Peeta said smiling. A pure smile. "Tell me. Why do you hate Katniss?"

"She killed my family." He said plainly. "You are the man who follows her around like lost puppy, at least that's what I've heard about you." Gale said with smirk.

"Maybe that is what I was." He said with a sigh. "Gale, tell me. Do you ever recall a young girl, a little sister?"

Gale head rested back on the table. "You mean that little girl from before…I've never seen her before..yet she seems familiar."

"Are you sure your brain isn't telling you you've never seen her before but your heart is telling you something else?" Peeta said resting his hand on Gale's. "The story you are telling is ludicrous. Katniss wouldn't have been old enough to lead a rebel strike if you lost your mother when you were ten. She is younger than you."

"I know…" Gale said sounding like he was exhausted. "..it's just images that pop into my mind every time I think of her..but Peeta..can I tell you something and you promise not to tell anyone?"

Peeta nodded giving Gale a warm smile.

"I had a dream. I've had it a lot, like something that is trying to tell me something." Gale said with his eyes looking heavy. "I dream of a wood. I dream of spending my days there with Katniss, bringing food home to a family in District 12. To a beautiful mother, two brothers, and…that little girl. I dream of loving Katniss, that I was hurt when she was pulled into the games. It's like I'm seeing a whole life right before my eyes..like it was supposed to be mine."

"Which life do you prefer?" Peeta asked giving Gale's hand a little squeeze.

"To be honest…who likes hating someone more than loving them?" Gale turned to Peeta and smiled. "You are alright Peeta, I feel like I can trust you…"

Peeta simply smiled.

Gale went on. "Katniss said she loves me…is that true or is she trying to toy with me?" Gale asked.

This was a chance Peeta could have to destroy any chance of mine and Gale ever being together. I clutched the wall.

"It is completely true." Peeta said and gave Gale another smile before walking out.

Peeta stopped when he saw me. He knew I had heard them talking.

"Katniss.."

I lunged forward and wrapped him in my arms. "Thank you..I hope you'll find happiness. People like you deserve it more."

Peeta embraced me. "I love you Katniss…but if Gale is the one that makes you happy then there is nothing for me to do except try and bring back your happiness."

He kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I'm glad you told me the truth before we got too far and you were unhappy." He said before passing me and going on down the hallway.

I decided against visiting Gale myself and went back to bed.

I was jolted from my sleep to see Haymitch standing over me shaking me harshly.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"It's Gale. He is having a seizure or something!" he exclaimed.

I leaped from my bed despite I was only wearing a tank top and shorts and ran for Gale's room. I burst through the doors to see his mother and Peeta looking worried at him. He was groaning in pain and pulling harshly at his restraints.

"Stop it!" he yelled randomly. "Stop messing with my mind!"

"He keeps screaming different things." Peeta said. "Some things about his real life and some about the fake one the capitol put in him."

"I grew up with her..NO! I HATE HER!"

I dropped beside him and gripped his hand. "Gale! You have to know which is real!" I screamed.

He seemed to only clench his teeth and pull harder. A doctor ran in.

"The dark spots…" he panted since he seemed to have run his way here. "Some have cleared up."

"He is fighting it." Haymitch said.

"Gale, you are strong. You can do this!" I shouted. "I love that boy I met in the woods and helped me feed my family even though he had his own loved ones to feed! I love you…I LOVE YOU GALE HAWTHORNE! "

Suddenly his beautiful eyes snapped open and he let out an ear splitting scream and then he was relaxed. He fell unconscious almost instantly. If he had finally won his mind back was to be seen when he woke up.

"Someone should stay if he wakes up." Haymitch said.

"I will." His mother said.

"Ms. Hawthorne, you have your other children to attend to." Peeta said. "I'll stay by his side."

"No. I will." I said firmly. "We'll know if he is back to normal if I am the first person he sees."

I stayed by his side never letting go of his hand. My head lay on the side of his bed not daring to fall asleep and maybe miss the moment he woke up. I heard rustling and my hand popped up.

He murmured. "Why is this so comfortable..?"

My eyes were wide waiting to see if I had my Gale back. His sat up and brushed his hair back. His eyes looked sad but then his expression became confused as he looked all around the room.

"Where am I-?" He stopped when his eyes fell on me. "Katniss!"

"Gale…" I whimpered with tears of joy pouring out my eyes.

"How? I was…how did you?" he sputtered. "President Sn-Snow injected me with that liquid and..everything went black. How did I-?"

I placed my finger at his lips. "Shhh…it's alright now." I said partly to myself.

"Katniss…I thought I'd never see you again." He said with tears brimming his eyes. I gasped. Gale was crying. He never cried. Not when he got injured, not when things got tough, not when he was whipped in the town square, and I bet not when he was tortured. But now…Gale was for the first time in his life letting his emotions take control.

"I was scared I'd never get to tell you this." I said smiling and placing my hand on his cheek. "I love you." I then pressed my lips to his and waited for him to pull away and say he wanted to remain friends. But he didn't. He wrapped his arms around my neck and deepened it. Everything felt perfect. I was in Gale's arms and he was my Gale again.

I pulled away and smiled. "Everyone wants to see you."

"What happened?" he asked. I sighed and told him about how he was being controlled and forced to side with the capitol. His face curled up in disgust and then he let out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused. I expected him to be in shock not finding it amusing.

"Just imagining me saying those things, I bet I looked really foolish." He chuckled. "Oh well..I'm ready to see everyone, it's been so long I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Then let's go." I said smiling and turning to the door.

"Hey.." He grabbed my wrist and stopped me as he got up from the bed. "..I love you too, Catnip. I have for very long time.."

I held Gale's hand tightly as we made our way to his family's room. Gale knew he had scared Posy and he was worried she wouldn't want to see him.

"Don't worry Gale.." I said as we finally reached the door. "All you have to do is say her name and she'll be okay."

Gale sighed and smiled. "Thank you Catnip.." he gave me a light kiss on the forehead before turning back to the door.

He opened it slowly to seeing everyone was still asleep. Posy and his mother were wrapped in each other's arms in the bed while Vick and Rory slept on a pallet on the floor.

Gale walked to Posy and leaned down. He rubbed her head and whispered something.

"Time to wake up, wildflower." He said in a soft voice. Posy's eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw Gale's face. "Hi Posy."

"Gale?...it is you Gale, you know who I am?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"Yes..I am normal now and I am so happy to see you." He said wiping away a tear from her eyes.

"Oh Gale!" she exclaimed leaping from the bed and hugging him. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried tears of joy. Gale hugged her close with his eyes closed and a smile gracing his features. He opened his eyes to see his mother, Rory, and Vick sitting up and staring at him wide-eyed.

"Gale?" she asked reached her hand out. Gale clutched it and smiled.

"I am back..mother." he said. She smiled and then ran to him hugging him.

"Gale!" Rory and Vick exclaimed at the same time hugging him.

Posy pulled back and looked into Gale's eyes. "We've missed you. Why were you gone so long?"

"I just had some things to do. But I'm back now and nothing will separate us again." He said squeezing her tightly to him.

I looked to see Peeta, Haymitch, and Finnick standing behind me smiling at the scene.

"So Gale won." Haymitch said smiling. "I knew that boy was strong."

Gale turned back to us and smiled. He flashed a peace sign to Peeta who did it back smiling. Posy remained latched onto his neck.

"It's good to have the real you back Gale." Peeta said.

Gale laughed. Posy continued to stay latched onto Gale and they remained in each other's embrace lost in their happiness.

I couldn't explain how happy I was. President Snow thought that Gale wouldn't be able to pull through but he didn't know my Gale. He didn't know how strong he was. He no longer had that weight over my head. I'd feel the guilt of Gale getting tortured for the rest of my life but if he had died I don't think I would have been able to go on knowing I caused it.

But now we have Gale back one thing is for sure. Snow isn't winning anymore.

**THE END**

This story is complete! *bows* Thank you my lovely reviewers for your motivation! GALE LOVERS UNITE!


End file.
